Cosplay Commodity
by koete1995
Summary: Italy leaves for America in an old relic from his past leaving Germany to remember things. see what happens when Prussia explains things. Rated M for a reason LEMON in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**First yaoi smut, it sucks I know. Its kind of hard to describe smut when you haven't actually experienced smut. If you don't like yaoi guyxguy then what are you doing on here in the first place? If you do then that's why you're here right. Enjoy :P**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Luddy!" Italy sang as he ran into the dining room where the German sat eating. Italy flung himself on to Germany's back almost making him choke. Italy wrapped his arms around Germany's neck.

"Vot Feli?" Germany asked in his thick German accent that sent shivers down the small Italian's spine.

"I need your opinion on something. Ve~" Italy chimed, he was still holding Germany's neck therefore not allowing him to see his friend.

"Okay," Germany agreed "vot is it?" He said turning after Italy released him. What Italy was wearing surprised the German. Germany felt his face grow hot, his face wasn't the only thing to grow hot. "Feliciano?! V-Vot are you v-vearing?!" He exclaimed stuttering like a complete idiot. Italy was wearing a pink bunny suit that looked to be a few sizes too small on the small boy. The pink fabric showed off every dimple, curve, and line on his body. The small bulge, Germany notice, was quite visible and Germany found himself not being able to look away and not wanting to for that matter. He attempted to quiet that thought only in succeeding in arousing himself more.

"Well, Luddy, what do you think? Do you like it? Ve~" Italy asked in his cutest puppy voice noticing the German's reaction to his appearance.

"Vot made you vant to dress like zat?!" Germany asked trying to solve his 'problem' and failing miserably.

"Well, I'm going to Mr. America's Cosplay Convention with Fratello. Ve~" Italy said looking at the ground sensing he was in trouble.

"I can't let you go out like zat!" Germany scolded. The blush deepening on his cheeks. Why does seeing Italy like this make him feel this way? Could it be that he realized that if Italy, _his _Italy, went out like that people would be staring at him without his permission? Maybe he wanted to keep Italy all to himself. He pondered over it and agreed that that is what it was. "Italy," Germany started using his country name, "I forbid you from leaving like that, even if it is with Romano." He gestured to the outfit. Italy grabbed the bunny ar headband off of his head.

"Your so mean, Germany." Italy pouted. He turned and stomped up the stairs to find something to Germany's liking.

Feeling bad for scolding Italy, Germany mentally slapped himself and sat back down waiting for Italy to return.

Italy walked into his room and opened his Cosplay chest, he rummaged through it and found a green maid's dress. He paused staring at it remembering the Holy Roman Empire. He blinked and shook his head trying to forget his lost love. "Why can't I stop thinking of him? I have Germany now, and plus he is never coming back. Big brother France said so." Italy mumbled to himself as he put on the dress.

It hung down just above his knee, the apron showed some signs of age for it was slightly yellowed. The sleeves of the apron flared with ruffles, it also came with a red bow that Italy tied around his neck which hung limply on his chest. He then tied the slightly yellow bandana around his head avoiding the copper curl that refused to stay down. He walked over to his desk with a mirror and applied some foundation and some blush. "There," He said admiring the quick job he did, "If the bunny suit didn't work, this is sure to." He stood up and looked in the mirror checking to make sure that not one hair, aside from the curl, was out of place and his make-up was perfect before heading downstairs to the kitchen where Germany was waiting for him. "Ve~ How's this Luddy?" Italy asked in the best puppy dog voice he could muster. Germany turned around hearing his lover's sweet voice. When he saw Italy in the dress a flash picture of a little girl in the same dress appeared. _'Ever since ze 900s, I have alvays loves you.' _He heard a voice say when the vision ended he was back in the kitchen staring at Italy. He blushed thinking how cute Italy looked right now. He stood up knocking the chair over, he immediately picked it up.

"Uh…um..You look g-good F-Feli." He stuttered.

"Really?! Buono!" Italy shouted as he clapped his hands together. "Okay well, if that is all you have to say, then I'm leaving now. Ve~" He announced grabbing a small bag and heading out the door.

"Vait, Feli!" Germany called after him. Italy turned and looked back a hopeful look in his eyes. "Vot time vill you be coming home?" He asked.

"Well, its at America's homeland so I'll probably be gone for a couple days. Ve~" Italy explained with a smile.

"Oh o-okay, Sicher sein, ich leibe dich." Germany told him.

"Ok, lo fara, ti amo troppo, ciao." Italy said walking out the door. He stood by the door outside waiting for Germany to stop him from going to the convention but when he didn't he went to his brother's car and they left.

Germany closed the door and leaned against it. "Vie did I feel zat vay ven I saw him in zat dress? Und vie did it remind me of somesink I can't remember?" Germany asked himself. He ran over to the phone and dialed the only number he thought would know the answer to his questions.

"Hello, you are speaking to ze awesome me." Prussia answered.

"Bruder, ve need to talk!" Germany said almost screaming into the phone.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on bruder, vot do ve need to talk about exactly?" Prussia asked.

"About me, about my past." Germany explained hoping to get at least some kind of answer from the annexed country. There was a long pause on the other end. "Bruder?" Germany asked.

Prussia let out a long sigh. "Ja, I'm here." He said, "but ve can't talk over ze phone, I'm coming over. Is Italy zere?"

"Nein. He vent to America's place for some Cosplay convention." Germany explained.

"Guten. I don't vant him zere ven I tell you." Prussia said sighing in relief.

"Vie? Vot don't you vant him to know?" Germany asked.

"I'll tell you ven I get zere." Prussia said softly. They hung up and Germany sat on his recliner waiting for Prussia to arrive. About half an hour later, Prussia knocked on Germany's door. Germany stood up heading for the door thinking he'd regret Prussia's visit. He opened the door to reveal Prussia with his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sanks for coming bruder." Germany said.

"Ja, don't mention it." Prussia said rubbing his neck and surprising the German by not boasting about how awesome he was for taking time to visit his bruder.

"Now, I vant to know vot happened to me in ze past." Germany prodded.

"Ja about zat, vest, you might vant to sit down." Prussia suggested leading Germany to the sitting room. They both sat down, Germany on the sofa and Prussia on the recliner.

"Can you tell me now, bruder?" Germany asked with anticipation.

"Yes," Prussia said, pausing to take a deep breath figuring out a way to break it to Germany. "Has Italy ever said anything about somevun called 'Holy Rome' or 'HRE'?" Prussia asked.

Germany thought about this for a while "Now zat you mention it, I sink I have heard him mumble somesink like zat in his sleep. It has alvays vorried me for some reason." Germany confirmed. "But, vot does zat have to do vith my past?" A migraine started forming at the back of his head.

"Vell, Italy loved somevun called Holy Rome or ze Holy Roman Empire and he loved Italy back. However Holy Rome sought zat Hungary alvays dresses Italy in vun of her dresses…" Prussia explained.

"Vait," Germany interrupted. "vas zis dress green vith a vite apron, red bow and vite bandana?"

"Ja, actually, how did you know?" Prussia asked.

"Because he vas vearing somesink like zat tonight." Germany explained a slight blush forming on his cheeks as he remembered the outfit the small Italian left in.

"Anyvay," Prussia continued. "Holy Rome had to go to var only to leave poor Italy behind. You know zat old push broom top you have?"

"Ja, I never got rid of it, und never really understood vie. It alvays felt like it vas somesink important." Germany confirmed.

"Vell, before Holy Rome left Italy gave him ze top of his push broom as a memento." Prussia continued.

"Vot happened to ze Holy Rome?" Germany asked as scenarios of what could happen to the small nation whizzing through his mind.

"He vent to var against France and lost. France sought zat he killed ze Holy Rome but zen in actuality he only mortally vounded him. I vould know, I'm ze vun who found him." Prussia said tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he relived the painful memory.

"Vell? Vot happened?" Germany asked at the edge of his seat.

"France told Italy about Holy Rome and it tore Italy apart." Prussia continued. "I found an amnesiac Holy Rome vandering ze southern boarders of vot is now Germany."

"So vot you are saying is zat _I'm _ze Holy Roman Empire?!" Germany screeched. "Bruder, how is zat even possible?!"

"You got me on zat vun bruder. Anyvay, now zat ve have zat out of ze vay, how about ve go for a drink?" Prussia admitted.

"Nein." Germany declined. "I'm just going to stay here and let all zis sink in if you don't mind."

"But _Veeeeesssstt,_" Prussia whined. "You never go out vith me any more!"

"I said NEIN!" Germany yelled. "Now please leave!"

"Okay, fine." Prussia said holding his hands up in surrender. "Your loss, ze great and awesome Prussia is now leaving."

"Bye." Germany growled, shutting his brother out of the house. He leaned against the door nursing the migraine that formed due to the new information.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading, I love you all my readers. Reviews give me smiles, flames help me make cookies. Translations below in order of Language.**

**Italian:  
Buono-good  
Ok, lo fara, ti amo troppo, ciao- Okay, I will, I love you too, bye.**

**German:  
Sicher sein, ich leibe dich- Be safe, I love you.  
Nein- no**

**Ciao ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys so much for reading this. I love you all. Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others. As far as I know this story is only going to have three chapters.**

**Warning: Yaoi smut, don't like don't read.**

* * *

Italy got into his brother's car when Germany failed to stop him from going to the convention. He didn't want to admit it but Italy didn't really want to go to the convention, and he sure as hell wasn't going to tell Romano that after all Romano was the one who was making him go.

"What took you so long bastard? And why the hell are you wearing _that_? You look like a fucking girl!" Romano yelled.

"I'm sorry Fratello, Germany made me change. Ve~" Italy explained. He couldn't use his human name especially around Romano, because human names are only to be used intimately or if the situation is seriously dire. "Okay, I'm ready, let's go!"

"It's about damn time too." Romano scowled. With that, they set off for America for the Cosplay convention. "Why do you let that damn potato bastard boss you around so much?" Romano asked making conversation with his ever-present scowl.

"Because I love _Germany_ silly. And please, Fratello, please stop calling him that." Italy replied. "By the way Fratello, why do you care."

"I don't." Romano denied. "_I'm _the only one who can tell you what to do. Just shut up, we are here now."

"Okay!" Italy said wishing he was back home with Germany. Italy and Romano got out of the car and walked up to America's door.

Hey, American bastard!" Romano yelled pounding on the door. "We're here, now let us in!"

"Okay, okay, cool your jets dude! I'm coming." Came a muffled voice of America. He opened the door. "Hey dudes, thanks for coming. Dude Italy, you look like a chick!" America said gawking at the small nation in the dress causing Italy to blush.

"Well?" Romano said crossing his arms impatiently. "Are you going to let us in or are we going to have to freeze our asses off?"

"Oh yeah, sorry dude. Please come in." America invited stepping aside to allow the two in.

"About damn time!" Romano snapped.

"Thank you for inviting us America. Ve~" Italy thanked.

"Hey, don't mention it little dude! I'm the hero!" America exclaimed, his voice never ceasing in volume. Italy walked in and gawked at how amazing the place looked. There were different kiosks everywhere and a bunch of different posters on the walls. The first one that caught Italy's attention was a Fantastic Four poster. The Thing was at the bottom right hand corner striking a fierce pose, his face was contorted in a battle ready scowl that Italy thought would rival Romano's. Next to him was The Human Torch who was on fire and kind of floating. In between the two was invisible woman. Her hand was see through, however you could see the outline of her hand. Mr. Fantastic's body was stretched out across the poster, his abdomen was behind the four in the circle and the Fantastic was written out across the top.

"Dio Mio, America, this is amazing!" Italy exclaimed, turning to America who Italy just realized was dressed as Captain America.

"Yeah, I know. Like I said, I'm the hero! It's my job to make sure any event I host looks amazing." America said striking a 'heroic' pose.

"Alfred!" England shouted, startling Italy.

"Yeah babe?" America answered grabbing England by the waist as soon as he was close enough causing the elder country to blush furiously.

"Get off me, you sodding git!" England said, pushing America off him, but with no success. "We are out of pop, could you go and get some more? Oh, hello Italy, I hope you enjoy yourself while you're here."

"Sure babe. Italy, why don't you go enjoy yourself." America suggested after giving England a quick peck on the cheek.

"Okay, I will! Ve~" Italy said turning to look for Japan. He knew Japan would never pass up something like this. It wasn't long before he spotted Japan. He was talking with Greece. "Ciao, Japan!" Italy sang running up to him.

"Oh, konichiwa, Itary-San." Japan responded with his thick Japanese accent. "How are you today? Is Germany-San with you?"

"Ve~ I'm good. No, he's not here, Doitsu doesn't like to Cosplay so I didn't ask him to come with me." Italy replied sadly.

"Why aren't you wearing that costume I ret you Borrow?" Japan asked.

"Well, I was going to wear it, but Germany didn't like it and wouldn't let me out of the house with it on. So he made me change into something else so I found this. I don't think he liked this one either because he started blushing and stuttering and I could tell there was something wrong with it." Italy explained in one breath.

"And he still ret you wear that dress?" Japan asked confused.

"Si, I thought it was weird too. Ve~" Italy agreed.

"W-Where's that stupid tomato bastard when you need him?!" Romano yelled. Italy turned to see Romano being cornered by France.

"Honononononon~ Oh, 'hy do jou need 'im when I'm 'ight 'ere?" France asked.

"Oy! Pervert!" Said a familiar voice to Romano's ears. Romano looked passed France and noticed Spain.

"About damn time got here. Any longer and I would have been _raped_, damn tomato bastard." Romano snapped. "Now, get him the FUCK OFF ME!"

"No one touches my Lovi. Especially _YOU_, France!" Spain yelled grabbing the back of France's shirt and jerking him off of the Italian. He tossed France aside and helped Romano to his feet and pulled him into an embrace. "Lovi, I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." Spain apologized.

"You better be sorry, damn bastard." Romano growled hugging him back. He wouldn't admit it but Romano was terrified of France and was grateful that Spain saved him. Romano opened his eyes and saw Italy staring at him. "What the fuck are you staring at?!" Romano snapped.

"Nothing Fratello. Ve~" Italy sang as he turned to look at some anime figurines. He saw the characters from Fairy Tail. He was admiring them when his mind began drifting to Holy Rome. He remembered what he said before Holy Rome left for the war. _"Ever since the 900s, I have alvays loved you."_ He snapped back to reality when he heard someone talking to him.

"Italy? Italy, sweetie, are you alright?" The voice asked. Italy turned to see who was talking to him and saw it was Hungary.

"Oh, si." Italy said wiping his eyes from the tears that formed at the corners of his eyes. "I was just thinking of the Mr. Holy Rome."

"Oh poor thing." Hungary said pulling him into a hug and rubbing his back. "I know how much you miss him. I'm sorry about what happened."

"Its okay, I have Germany now. Ve~" Italy assured her.

"Okay, if you say so." Hungary said breaking the hug. "Just remember, if you ever need anything, don't be afraid to call me."

"Okay, thanks Hungary." Italy thanked. With that Hungary left, leaving Italy by himself.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Sorry this chapter is shorter than the first one. It was longer on paper. Remember, reviews equal love, flames equal cookies. I love you guys.**

**Translations:  
Italian:  
Fratello- Brother  
Dio Mio- Oh my God  
Si- yes**

**Japanese:  
Konichiwa- Hello  
Doitsu- Germany**

**I would like to thank: Lady Prussia of Awesomeness and Budda Wolf for reviewing chapter 1.**

**Ciao ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, all credit goes to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Warning: Yaoi smut. Rated M for a reason. Don't lie don't read.**

* * *

The next few days were really long for both Italy and Germany. Italy spent most of his time searching for at least _something_ Germany would like, but he came up with nothing. Germany spent most of his time either training, or thinking about his past. How was he going to break it to Italy? He had no clue. Finally the day for Italy to return home arrived. Germany skipped training on this day in case Italy decided to come home early. He sat in the living room awaiting for his love's arrival when Italy ran through the door.

"Luddy!" Italy shouted jumping on Germany. "Oh Luddy! I missed you so, so much. Ve~ The convention was so boring without you!"

"I missed you too, Feli." Germany said squeezing Italy as if he were to let him go he would be gone forever. "Feli?"

"Si?" Italy sighed.

"I need to tell you somesink." Germany said pulling Italy away from him to look in his face.

"Si? What is it-a? Ve~" Italy asked.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later. But for right now, vot do you vant to do? I'll to any sink you vant." Germany said receiving a sparkling smile from the small Italian.

"Really?" Italy asked.

"Really." Germany confirmed.

"Ve~ I missed you so much, Luddy. I couldn't play with Germany while I was gone. Can we play Luddy?" Italy purred.

Germany blushed at the question. "J-Ja, sure."

"YAY!" Italy exclaimed jumping up and grabbing Germany's hand dragging him to the bedroom. He shut the door behind him. Italy led Germany to the bed and engulfed him in a kiss. Germany kissed back. Italy cracked his lips open signaling Germany had admittance. He accepted and slid his tongue in the other's mouth claiming the territory that was Italy. They sat there embracing each other in the kiss when they needed air. They broke apart a string of saliva connecting them, both out of breath.

"Ti Amo, Ludwig." Italy said breathless.

"Ich Leibe Dich Auch, Feli." Germany replied.

They took turns taking each others clothes off. Italy then pushed Germany back to where he was laying on the bed, straddled him and pushed their lips together in another kiss. Italy nibbled Germany's bottom lip and proceeded down to lick his ear lobe, he trailed kisses down Germany's neck, nibbled at his collar bone. He stopped at Germany's rose nubs. Italy nibbled at them and received a grunt of approval from Germany. Italy then trailed kisses down to Germany's navel. He stuck his tongue in that sent shivers up and down Germany's body. Italy stopped and came back up to Germany's ears.

"Ve~ what are you going to do to me?" Italy whispered.

"Vot do you mean?" Germany gulped.

"You know. Ve~" Italy purred.

"Vot vould you like me to do?" Germany asked taking the hint.

"Oh, you know. Some of this and some of that, and definitely some of that." Italy growled. "Do what you want, you can be rough if you want. Ve~"

"Nein." Germany gulped as Italy undid Germany's pant to reveal his half-hard state.

"Luddy!" Italy exclaimed. "I haven't even done anything to you yet and your almost hard." Italy bent down and licked Germany's member through the material causing it to go completely hard. Italy moved back to admire his work. He then proceeded to remove the useless garment and Germany's 'problem' was released from its cage. He grabbed Germany's shaft and licked the tip, suckling on it slightly. He then stuck his tongue in Germany's entrance.

"Feli, don't." Germany groaned.

"But why? Its fun." Italy smiled returning to what he was doing. He put Germany's head in his mouth, suckled, and put half of Germany's length in his mouth. Italy bobbed his head up and down and slightly moaned sending vibrations, therefore driving Germany mad. Italy pulled off of the German with a small pop. "Ve~ is that good, Luddy?" Italy asked.

"J-Ja." Germany answered. "Feli, its my turn." He said in a low husky voice.

Italy crawls up to Germany lost in another kiss as Germany takes Italy's clothes off. Germany got up earning a whimper from Italy. Germany leans over and grabs a bottle of lube and squeezed some on his fingers, "Italy, relax." Italy did as he was told and relaxed. Germany pushed one finger into Italy, then another, and finally the third. When he thought Italy was prepared enough, positioned himself at Italy's entrance. "Are you ready, mien libeling?" Germany asked.

"S-Si." Italy said and the German began to push in.

* * *

**AN: Sorry I'm dragging this on guys, but I have had like no time whatsoever to type this up. So I just shortened it to make it into a cliff hanger, I know, I'm a hypocrite for making it a cliff hanger because I hate them too. Anyway, I'm going to try to finish the next chapter soon. I have it written, its just the matter of getting it typed up. But anyway, hope you enjoyed it, R&R. Remember, reviews are used to make me smile while flames are used to make cookies.**

**Also I would like to thank: Gerita Lover14; Lady Prussia of Awesomeness for reviewing to chapter 2.**

**Hope you guys liked it, I'll see you through the screen. Ciao and Asta la Pasta ;p**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys sorry it took so long to update, believe it or not, this is the second time I had to type this up. You see, I had typed it up on my IPod on the notes app and after I typed it up I couldn't update the story because I was in school so I waited till I got home and all my work was gone. All of my notes on my IPod were gone! Any way, to the story, I promise this WILL be the last chapter.**

* * *

"L-Ludwig, i-it hurts!" Italy cried.

"I know Feli, it's almost in." Germany groaned continuing to push into the small Italian. He stopped when he was all the way in.

"Luddy, please don't stop." Cried Italy.

Germany answered the small man's pleas. He picked up his pace and felt the ring of muscles tighten as Italy climaxed causing Germany to do the same. He pulled out of Italy and lay down next to him pulling Italy closer.

"Thank-you Ludwig, that was really fun." Italy yawned.

"You're velcome sveetheart." Germany said squeezing Italy in a hug.

"Luddy?"

"Ja."

"Ve~ didn't you have something to tell me?"

"O-oh ja, zat." Germany paused trying to figure out how to tell his love. He leaned in close to Italy's ear. "Ever since ze 900s, I have alvays loved you." Then he kissed Italy's cheek. Italy tensed up at what the German had said.

"Germany, where did you hear that?" Italy demanded replacing all love with anger and sadness.

"I don't know, ven I saw you in zat dress I had a flashback of a young girl in a dress und somevun saying zat exact sentence. I guess it vas me who said it." Germany explained.

Italy jumped up from the bed and ran out of the room crying. Germany mentally slapped himself for upsetting his love and chased after Italy.

Germany knocked on the door to Italy's bedroom. "Feliciano? Are you okay?"

"You can't be Holy Rome, he's dead! What kind of sick joke is this Germany, you're so mean!" Italy cried. "Just go away and leave me alone!"

"Germany sighed. "Italy, I just found out myself ze ozer day." This just made Italy cry harder, Germany turned his back to the door. 'I'll just talk to him about it tomorrow.' Germany thought closing his eyes and sliding to the floor, and falling asleep to the sound of his love's cries that soon turned to whimpers.

That night, Germany had a dream that was vividly life-like. He could smell the gun powder as it was prepared for battle. He could hear every sound as if he were reliving it.

"_Oh no, don't go! Please, what will I do without you? Don't leave me, NO! Here take this with you, maybe it will make you think of me, then you won't forget about me." A small child cried and held out a push broom._

"_Oh a push broom. But why would it remind me of you?" HRE asked and a flashback of the first time he saw the girl or Italy was when he was sweeping with that broom._ _"Italy. Si, grazie, I would be honored to have your push broom. I-I feel like I should give you something in return. What do, what do people from your home do when they like someone?"_

"_Um, kiss, I think." Italy replied._

"_Kiss, I see. I've liked you for a very long time. It seems ever since the 900s, I have always loved you." HRE said kissing Italy on the lips. They broke the kiss._

"_Oh, really?" Italy asked._

"_Yes, really I wouldn't lie to you." HRE said confidently._

"_Yay! That's happy." Italy cheered tears still in his eyes._

"_Well, I'm off. Be careful, when this war finally ends, I promise I'll come see you again." HRE said turning and walking away._

"_Okay, I'll miss you, I'll be waiting. I'll make lots of treats for you for when you get back. Don't get sick, and try not to get injured or die violently either, I know we'll see each other again, I know we will, I know it." Italy said waving goodbye._

"_No matter how much time may pass, you'll always be my most favorite in the whole world!" HRE yelled back and waving._

The dream ended with Germany being woken up all of a sudden by landing on his back, hard. Italy had opened the door he was leaning on. "Guten morgen Chibitalia." Germany accidentally said. As soon as the words had left his mouth, he corrected himself. "I meant Italy, good morning Italy." But it was too late Italy had already started crying again. Italy jumped over Germany and started to run down the hall. Germany jumped up. "Feliciano, vait." Italy stopped in his tracks letting Germany know he was listening. "At least I kept my promise." Germany stated.

"Wh-what promise?" Italy sniffled.

"I promised that I would come back after the war and I did." Germany explained. Italy looked at him skeptically not wanting to believe the German. Germany sighed. "Vait right her, I'll be right back." Germany went into his room and searched in his closet, after about five minutes of looking he found what he was looking for and walked out of the room with it behind his back. "Maybe zis vill convince you." He held out the object which was the push broom Italy had given him all those years ago.

Italy stared at it as if the dead had come back to life. He grabbed the broom from Germany's hand and looked at the head and there, right where he had carved them, were his initials. He looked up at Germany, who nodded. "It really is you! Ve~" Italy said hugging Germany. "You really _did_ keep your promise! Oh I missed you so much Mr. Hol- Oh I mean Germany." Italy said correcting himself.

"It's okay, you can call me zat if you like, but only at home. Under no circumstances are you to call me by zat name in public." Germany instructed.

"Okay, but why? Ve~" Italy whined. "I want people to know that I have my Holy Roma back."

"Mein bruder told me told me no vun is to know, everyvun sinks ze Holy Roman Empire is dead. If anyvun found out ve'ed have a problem on our hands." Germany explained.

"Oh, okay, does anyone else know?" Italy asked

"Um, I sink it is only us, mein bruder, Austria, und Hungary." Germany told him.

"Okay, I'm just glad you told me. Ve~" Italy said bringing Germany down for a kiss.

"Ja, me too." Germany said accepting the kiss.

* * *

**AN: Thanks guys for reading this. I love you all so much! No flames on this story THANK GOD! But keep reviewing please. I can't believe I had to type this thing all over again. Anyway don't forget to review! Remember, reviews make smiles, flames make cookies!**

**Ciao and asta la pasta! ;p**


End file.
